


Are You Still Laughing?

by dinah95



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora really loves making Catra happy, Adora topping from the bottom a bit, Bottom Catra, But super soft, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Humor, Pet Names, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Sexy Fluff, Strap-Ons, Top Adora (She-Ra), also really hot - you’re welcome, catradora, everyone gets what they want, face strap-on, laughing during sex is important, post fall of prime, soft dynamics, stable and loving relationship, tho she’s on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinah95/pseuds/dinah95
Summary: Adora has something new for her and Catra to try. It brings a bit of laughter and MUCH good times.Despite the tags, this fic is soft.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 301





	Are You Still Laughing?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first catradora fic. I have a few others in the works. If anyone has any prompts/requests, feel free to let me know! Please let me know what you think! I want to know if I got their vibe right. 
> 
> If you see any errors, please let me know. My editing can sometimes be not so great 😬 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Okay, so I got something for us to try.” Catra peers up from the papers she’s reading at her desk. Adora is looking at her with wide, earnest blue eyes. Excitement thrums beneath her pale skin. 

Catra quirks a brow. They both have very healthy sexual appetites, and sometimes adding something new to the mix goes _really, really_ well. 

“Alright... What is it?” From behind her back, Adora reveals a strap-on. Catra frowns in confusion. “We have a few of those...” They really have more than a few. Catra in particular enjoys being plowed into. 

Adora silently shakes her head and brings to strap-on up to her face. She fastens it behind her neck. Catra remains silent for a moment, just staring at her girlfriend with a dildo sticking off of her chin. She stands and approaches Adora, footsteps quiet. She blinks rapidly and feels humor bubbling inside her. “ _Please_ turn around and _look_ at yourself,” Catra implores, biting her lip, fang flashing. Adora makes eye contact with herself in the mirror behind them. Her blue-grey eyes widen comically. 

“Oh, fuck, that looks crazy!” Catra wheezes, finally breaking. She wipes tears of mirth from her eyes. She clings onto Adora’s bicep as the other woman shakes with laughter. It’s clear she hasn’t hurt her girlfriend’s feelings because they’re both cracking up uncontrollably. 

“Ohhhhh, it does!” Adora straightens up. Her eyes suddenly go serious. “But, um, do you want to try it?”

Catra licks her lips. She knows how much Adora likes eating her out. She has such a giving personality, in all areas. Those blue eyes turn hot and overwhelmed every time Catra lets the blonde between her thighs. The idea of literally _riding_ her face, getting pleasure from the dildo and Adora’s tongue.... It makes Catra’s body tingle pleasantly. 

“I, uh, yeah.”

Adora smiles and pulls the smaller woman close. Catra enters her embrace happily, snuggling in tight to Adora’s strong body. The feeling of silicone bumping against her temple as Adora nuzzles her has Catra giggling again. Her tail flicks playfully.

“Oh, stop it.” Adora chastises her, tugging her toward the bed. She removes Catra’s shirt, pausing to cup her fuzzy breasts gently. Catra hums happily at the contact and eases her pants down. She wiggles free of them and shoves Adora backwards onto the bed. The taller woman laughs at Catra’s renewed enthusiasm. 

“Lay down,” Catra husks, stretching her body sinuously along Adora’s. The blonde huffs at the teasing contact. She loves the feel of Catra’s smaller, fuzzy body on hers. 

“I’m down. Now climb up here.” Catra just hums, wiggling and ignoring Adora’s request. The blonde rolls her eyes and grabs Catra’s hips and roughly pulls her upwards. Catra yelps, eyes darkening at being manhandled. She really does love Adora’s innate strength. Perched atop Adora’s abs, Catra leans down to brush her breasts against the blonde’s clothed upper body. 

“You’ll let me know if I get too violent?” Catra knows that Adora doesn’t mind it rough, but the thought of like...breaking her girlfriend’s nose from from riding her face too hard embarrasses even her. They’ve had some pretty rough sex, but at the core it’s all about love. 

Adora huffs. “It’ll be fine.” She rolls her eyes. “If you get too wild, I’ll turn into She Ra.” 

Catra just shakes her head at her girlfriend. “Whatever you say.” She snakes her way upwards until she’s perched over Adora’s mouth. “Warm me up first,” she asks gently, fingers stroking Adora’s petal-pink lips. Adora grins and flexes her larger hands into Catra’s fuzzy bottom. One of her hands scritches at the base of Catra’s tail as she pulls the cat girl close, inhaling deeply. 

“Fuck, I love how you smell.” Hot blue-grey eyes meet mismatched ones as Adora’s tongue finally makes contact against Catra’s folds. The smaller woman shivers, feeling the cool smoothness of the silicone against her ass as she grinds against Adora’s mouth. The ardent licks and kisses from the blonde have Catra dampening quickly. 

“Oh, you’re so good at this,” Catra praises, hands moving up to cup her own breasts. She plucks at her nipples and shudders. The way Adora is looking up at Catra has heat coiling in the smaller woman’s belly. It’s all warmth and love and lust. Yum. 

Catra reluctantly raises off of Adora’s mouth and grabs onto the dildo with one hand. Adora fumbles for the lube they keep under their mountain of pillows and passes it to Catra. She smooths a generous amount onto the dildo despite the fact that she’s already dripping. A little more slickness never hurt. 

She places it at her entrance and slips it inside slowly “Ohhhhhhhh,” Catra exhales heavily, eyes closing reflexively. The pressure of being stretched is so pleasant and the heat of Adora’s every exhale right against her clit....Her thighs tremble around Adora’s head. 

“Stars, I love you so much,” Adora groans, brow knit tight as she just stares up to her blissed-out girlfriend. 

Catra leans forward to leverage her arms on the headboard. She rises and falls onto the dildo. “Oh, that’s good.” 

Adora grins from between her thighs. “And it _looks_ good from here.” 

Catra huffs and reaches a hand down to guide the blonde’s chatty mouth to her clit. Adora happily latches on, sucking the sensitive tissue softly. She rolls the little knot between her lips and tastes pure Catra. By now she knows exactly what the smaller woman likes, and she uses that to her advantage. 

Adora laps and kisses and devours. She fucking _loves_ being between Catra’s thighs. 

The girl above whines and feels an orgasm building in her like a storm. There’s the shaking of her muscles and the rumble of her pleased purr and then _sparks_ race up her spine and make her nipples tingle. Catra can’t stop her hips from moving, even as her pussy convulses around the dildo. She can feel her wetness dripping and when she looks down, the sight makes her moan. Adora, with cheeks wet from Catra’s juices and nostrils flaring as she breathes deeply while continuing to eat her out. Her eyes are fixed on Catra, intent on providing pleasure. Her blonde hair is mussed beneath her head. She looks so irresistible. 

“Oh, fuck,” Catra whimpers, pumping her hips even harder. Her spine is hot from the desperate movements of her body, her tail flicking euphorically. She feels _hungry_ for more. It’s this primal need to have _moredeeperfaster_. 

Catra shifts a bit. “Put your knees up,” she asks. Adora listens. Catra leans back and braces her hands against Adora’s strong thighs. The new angle is delicious. The ridged head of the dildo presses against her front wall. Adora now has to crane her neck to eat her out, though. 

The blonde takes a break to watch Catra work herself hard on the toy. The cat girl swivels her hips and takes and takes and takes what she wants. Adora is in awe as Catra’s hair floofs around her head in a curly halo. Pert, fuzzy breasts bounce in a way that has the blonde mesmerized. Her pretty mouth is open as she exhales heavy moans. Her tail is lashing in a hypnotic rhythm and ears flicking. She looks so damn good that Adora can’t help but shove a pillow behind her own neck and dive back in to eating her out. She licks up the streams of juices and suckles her clitoral hood, tongue hot and teasing. Adora groans at how delicious it is to get to do this. 

“OH! Fuck, Adora, FUCK!” Catra all but yowls as she shakes through another orgasm. Her claws flex and breath stutters. Adora gentles her suckles, but doesn’t remove her mouth from those wet folds. Catra whines, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. 

“No, you can have another,” Adora coos, squeezing her girlfriend’s sides and jutting her chin so the dildo strokes Catra’s sensitive insides. She teasingly runs her fingers over Catra’s ribs, smoothing her sweaty fur. 

Heat raceS up Catra’s spine. “Oh! Adoraaaaaa!” The blonde locks her lips around Catra’s clit, suckling gently as she lets her fingers play over the cat girl’s breasts. Catra shivers and feels the subtle stirring of yet another orgasm. Hot tears rise to her eyes and she licks her fangs, breathing quickly. 

“C’mon, baby,” Adora rasps, “one more.” She resumes using her tongue to pleasure her girlfriend. Catra’s body is both loose and tense, her fur damp, and muscles jumping beneath every touch. Adora can _taste_ how on-edge she is. A breathy sob escapes Catra and Adora hums in sympathy, lapping around the dildo to where Catra’s skin is stretched hot and pink and moist. The girl thrusts against the dildo clumsily, thighs exhausted. She can barely move anymore. “That’s it, honey, c’mon,” Adora instigates softly. 

Catra falls forward, unable to support herself any longer. She can’t even find the energy to care that she’s probably suffocating Adora. But her girlfriend merely grabs her hips and continues the thrusting movements, lifting and dropping Catra onto her own chin as her tongue continues to work hard. Catra’s claws dig into the feather pillows beside her head as she feels hot pleasure continue building in her tired body. “Oh, oh, oh, oh! Oh, Adora!” Her face is scrunched up into pleasure-pain from where it’s squished into the soft bed. She nuzzles into the sweaty sheets, biting the duvet. She’s all but drooling. She feels wild and tired and wrung out and so, so good. 

Adora’s strong arms keep manhandling Catra, biceps bulging. She’s overheated but _proud_.

When Catra finally comes, she’s the noisiest she’s ever been. Her whimpers are a constant mantra as her body convulses like a live wire. She whines when Adora tugs the dildo away and her pussy grips at nothing. A trail of wetness follows the toy. 

“Shhh, shhh, baby. I’ve got you.” Adora casts the dildo away and tugs the shaking, sweaty girl into a tight hold. 

“Mmmmm, ‘dora. Feel so good.” She sounds almost drunk. Her tail curls around Adora’s wrist affectionately. She smiles dazedly up at Adora and it’s all the blonde can do to keep from ‘awwwwing’. 

“Oh, Catra. I’m so glad you liked that.” Adora clutches her girlfriend, pressing kisses to the fine fur on her face. She feels like she’s glowing with the joy of tiring her girlfriend out so thoroughly. 

Catra nestles into Adora’s neck. The fabric of the blonde’s light tank top is soaked through with cat girl’s wetness. Her girlfriend absolutely stinks of Catra. The smaller woman _loves_ that. Her sensitive nose knows just how deeply marked Adora is by her scent. “‘M never making fun of that thing again,” she says tiredly. 

Adora’s chest shakes with a light laugh. “Okay, baby.” She brushes wild mane down and laces her fingers through it. “Sleep now.”


End file.
